Holy
by AmesFriedChicken
Summary: When the gang goes out to celebrate Wynonna's for the mean time permanent arrival, Waverly finds herself incredibly intrigued by a very specific, upcoming, red-headed singer.


"Wynonna, I don't know if this is entirely a good idea." Waverly unlinks her arm from her sister's. She can feel eyes on her as she follows Wynonna through the crowd to the entrance of the bar, located in the next town over from Purgatory.

"No worries, Waves, I know the bouncer," Wynonna smiles at her. She was excited to go to this mini-concert Dolls suggested with her sister, no doubt, but Waverly didn't like being surrounded by so many people. Of course she worked in a bar all day, but even then, there was usually a counter in the space between her and a customer. Nonetheless, she was going to do this for Wynonna.

Waverly's older sister had showed up three months earlier for Uncle Curtis' funeral and had actually stayed longer than a week for once. In fact, tonight marked her third month back in her life officially and they were gonna celebrate in style.

"Hey Roni, it's me, Wynonna, you think you could get us in?" She throws in a wink for appeal. Roni is a pretty big dude and seems as if he could snap three necks at once.

"We could do that Black Hills special again, don't ya think?" His voice is surprisingly incredibly high. Wynonna chuckles and pats his shoulder, thinking about Rapid City two years ago where she had met him.

"Maybe after the concert." she winks once more.

"I'll hold you to it." He moves to the side to let the siblings through.

"Black Hills special?" Waverly murmurs to herself. She doesn't want to know.

* * *

"Tonight, one of Canada and America's fastest growing country stars, Nicole Haught!" The bar owner steps into the back as a curtain opens on a tall, red-head. Waverly turns her attention from the counter to applaud and immediately is taken aback by the woman on stage. There before her stands a magnificent looking woman. Her hair blazes bright red from the angle of the stage lights, her smile shining brightly and her dimples revealing themselves quite prominently.

"Hi guys, my name is Nicole Haught and I'm so excited to be performing tonight! We'll begin shortly in about five minutes" Her eyes scan the room before landing on a gawking Waverly. She ducks her head, breaking the eye contact. Waverly's head is racing. She hops off her stool in hopes of finding her sister near the stage where she can get a better, closer view. Never before had she found a person so captivating. She spots her sister with a black man near the front of the stage and cuts her way through the crowd to them. "Hey Dolls, 'bout time you showed up!" Waverly buzzes.

"Even I need a break every now and then and beside I really wanted to see Nicole play." Waverly perks at the mention of the on-stage singer.

"Wait, you listen to her music?" she asks hastily. Dolls gives her a look then at Nicole then back then to Nicole again and back.

"Um yeah we went to high school together. I'll let you borrow her EP sometime."

As if on cue, the sound of a guitar cuts through the air. The crowd begins cheering wildly. Everyone recognizes the song, "80s Mercedes" by Maren Morris. Waverly sings along as Nicole's voice rips through the bar. It's truly amazing and Waverly is surprised she's never heard of the singer before.

"Okay so this next song is also a cover and you've probably never heard a woman sing it but hey it's 2017, we can do whatever we want!"

A cheer from everyone rises again as the band begins playing.

Well I went down to the Grundy county auction

The entire bar shouts. John Michael Montgomery was a classic. Even Dolls decides to sing along.

And I said 'Hey pretty lady, won't you give me a sign I'd give anything to make you mine all mine'

At that moment, Nicole glances down and makes eye contact with the same girl she saw at the bar and smiles, her dimples showing off. She didn't even know her name but by God was she gorgeous and certainly a sight for sore eyes. Her smile is cuter than her cat whisky and JJ (short for Jack Daniels and Jim Beam, two whisky brands) her mini Aussie. And JJ is REALLY cute. Nicole is so distracted she stops singing. Luckily the bar is too drunk and loud to even notice but she reluctantly breaks eye contact and looks up at the crowd, catching up with the song.

And I'm about to bid my heart good byeeeee!

The bar erupts into yet another loud holler. Nicole is certainly a good singer. Again, Waverly wracks her brain for a Nicole Haught. How was it she could speak seven languages but she had never heard of the amazing woman on stage, taking a water break. Maybe she had heard Dolls listening during his workouts with Wynonna. But certainly she would have made a note to add her on her music library. She notes to ask Dolls later on as Nicole places her water bottle on a stool.

"Okay I'm gonna do one more song for tonight and then I'm gonna join the crowd for some dancing, how's that sound for y'all?" Waverly is sure throats are gonna be sore the next day from screaming and following with the burning of alcohol. As the cheering dies down, Nicole speaks again, softly.

"So this song is actually an original. I wrote it when I was um.. 19. It's fairly personal and it isn't on my EP. And it's meant to be a duet so please bear with me. Born and Raised everyone."

There's an alligator in that tank where my papa fished nearly every day,  
he said it got his dog back in 82 I never saw the gator but I guess it's true.

And maybe that's a small town thing my daddy had a story sounded just the same  
we'd buy minnows nearly every week with cane poles in his jeep.

Your like me Texas queen, I knew it from the start,  
cause you drink whiskey like a fountain of youth had a tap straight to that bar

Well you don't say what's your name, I loved you all the same,  
cause you reminded me of where I was born and raised

I reminded you of where you was born and raised

There's a live oak at our farm, lost a 100 year battle to a lightning storm,  
that's the only time I've ever seen my grandpa cry he never shed a tear when his brother died.

I swear It's like a kin to you, every story you tell me sounds like my youth,  
I bet you got an uncle that always sings I bet you got a kiss that tastes just like sweet tea,  
Texas queen I loved you from the start, cause you drink whiskey like the fountain of youth had a tap straight to that bar

Waverly noticed a tear escape her eye.

Well you don't say what's your name, I loved you all the same, cause you reminded me of where I was born and raised

I reminded you of where you was born and raised

I know you've had others, try to put a ring on you  
cause you're still wild, tough as tobacco that the devil himself won't chew,  
there's no rhyme or reason why we choose to live this way,  
when your rambling boots have seen their final days.

Remember me Texas queen, picture us together on a front porch swing  
we could play cards every Friday night, smoke a little smoke til we feel alright  
Well I may call your way, I loved you all the same cause you reminded me of where I was born and raised,

Yeah I reminded you of where you was born and raised  
Yeah you reminded me of where I was born and raised.

The crowd, whos actually stays shut up for the song once more burst into a clap. Nicole smiles brightly, wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Waves, are you ready to head out, Dolls said he'd drive us home." Wynonna sits down next to her younger sister. Waverly has her head rested in her arms which are placed on the bar. She might've had one drink too many. But she still wants to try to meet Nicole Haught.

"I think I'm gonna chill here for a bit before I head back. I'll just catch a ride."

Wynonna gives her a questioning look.

"Are you sure, baby girl?"

Waverly thinks about her chances of actually meeting the singer. She could be any where in this bar. Or she might've already left. There was always social media. And she was certainly ready to go home, sleep was about to envelop her mind.

"Actually can you guys just drop me off at Shorty's?" Wynonna softens at the sound of Waverly's voice. She sounds truly exhausted and being the big sister,she should insist for her to go home but she doesn't say no.

Wynonna rubs Waverly's back softly.

"Of course, come on Waves." The older sister helps her off her stool and out to Dolls' SUV.

* * *

Waverly sleeps the whole half hour back home. Nearly the "perfect nap". Wynonna gently rubs her temple.

"Hey baby girl, we're at Shorty's, are you still sure you want to get out here?"

"Yeah, I could use some of Shorty's secret hot chocolate."

She groggily opens the car door and hops out. Dolls waves her goodnight from the front seat. As her sister and boss drive away, she pulls her phone out to check the time. 2 in the morning? She walks through the front door, fumbling to find the light. As she finds the switch, she covers her eyes, might her pupils not okay with the seemingly bright lights.

Waverly strides across the bar, letting herself behind the counter to grab a glass to fill with water. Hydration first, hot chocolate second. She walks to the sink, placing her glass under the faucet. As she turns the knob, cold water sprays in her face and all over her shirt. The youngest Earp fumbles to turn the faucet off. Perfect. Well. She was definitely awake now. Waverly huffs and reaches under the sink for a rag. Gus has to have some under here. Her hand feels only plastic spray bottles. But then. Bingo.

"I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions."

Waverly's eyes bulge and she panics, hitting her head on the trim as she stands up.

"Shi- Oh."

Nicole Haught stands, leaning across the bar. Waverly let out a chuckle.

"Okay," she smiles. Nicole grins right back.

"Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard. Did I scare you?"

Waverly realizes her shirt is sticking to her chest and begins to try to dry off.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm just a bit jumpy. I had a CRAZY night." She smiles to herself, thinking about the concert.

"Sorry I wasn't there to see it," Nicole teases, grinning enough to show off her dimples. Oh she knows exactly what she's doing.

Waverly extends her arm to shake Nicole's hand.

"I've been uh meaning to introduce myself. I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp. And you are," Nicole opens her mouth to answer. But finds herself being cut off.

"Nicole Haught. Quite a popular girl around here?"

Nicole dismisses her with a wave of her hand and a scoff.

"Oh I don't even sound that good."

Waverly was incredibly intrigued by the singer. From the conversation she was having with her, she was obviously very kind and light-hearted. And her personality was amazing? She looked up to catch the red-head staring at her. Nicole shook her head and broke eye contact.

"Can I get a cappuccino to go?"

Waverly jokingly winces.

"Ohhh, I'm really sorry but uh," she waves her arms around the empty building. "We're not actually opened yet so.."

Nicole looks around, acting as if she's clueless.

"Oh yeah okay, MY BAD," she laughs. However, her tone turns serious.

"It's just that.. when I see something I want I don't wanna wait. And your door was open so." She points back to the door, which is closed for the time being.

Waverly eyes it, remembering she forgot to close it. Right. Suddenly she is overcome with shyness.

"God, I'm soaking wet. You know I keep telling Sh-" Waverly stops herself and gulps. "I keep telling Gus she needs to change the darn faucet." Nicole's laugh echoes through the empty building. Waverly smiles at the sound.

"Sorry do you uh mind?" Waverly imitates covering her eyes.

"Oh. OH." They both laugh nervously, turning away from each other. The shorter girl looks back a couple times at the turned-away singer and begins to lift her shirt.

And of course it gets caught. Crap.

"Um, Nicole? I'm stuck."

Nicole reacts immediately, hopping off her stool to help Waverly. She chuckles as she helps untangle her from the soaked shirt.

"Good thing you're not some guy right? Otherwise this would be reaaalllly awkward.." She finds Nicole staring again. Nicole glances down, a blush forming. Waverly is something else.

Waverly, too catches herself staring. Admiring. She becomes self-conscious of herself and covers her chest with her arms.

"Um, I-I owe you one.." Waverly stumbles over her words.

"Alright well how about you buy me that cup of coffee? How about tonight? I'll be in this area for the next week or two."

Waverly realizes what exactly is happening and answers Nicole a bit quicker than intended.

"Oh I can't. You know. I mean I'd love to- L-l-l-like to. I'd like to," Waverly mentally smacks herself. "Uh, but I have plans. Yeah. I'm a planner! I like to know what I'm doing. Two or uh three days in advance." Nicole has to bite her lip to keep laughing. The girl wants to die currently. She lets out a breath.

"I'm in a relationship. With a boy. Man." Nicole eyes her.

"A boy-man?" She grins at the floor, a bit disappointed Waverly is trying to shut her down. "I've been there," she giggles.

"It's the worst." Nicole shakes off her disappointment and switches gears once again.

"Okay well. Some other time." She smoothly slaps her business card on the counter. Waverly looks down for a moment then back up at Nicole and the graceful sway in her step. The musician turns around once more.

"I mean it."

And like that, Nicole is gone. Waverly bites her lip and smiles to herself. She quickly picks up Nicole's card.

"Nicooole. Haught. Of course."

 **Born & Raised is not an original by Nicole! I'm not entirely sure who it's written by, but it is performed by Shane Smith and the Saints! If you're into Red Dirt country, I highly suggest checking them out!**

 **Random artist that you should check out of the day: Ray LaMontagne**


End file.
